Alley Way
by Mr.Chair
Summary: Danny goes to an ally way to change back to Danny Fenton, but doesn't know he's being watched. Now with his parents at a ghost convention and Dash acting nice all of a sudden, what will ensue? Adopted from victiniphantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfiction. I adopted this from victiniphantom. I'm keeping the original plot, but changing it a little bit. Anyway, hope you enjoy. ~o~**

* * *

Danny P.O.V.

Before my feet touched the ground, I looked around quickly to see if I was alone. No one around. Good. I let the white rings glide over my body, changing me back to Danny Fenton. I walked out of the ally way and started to walk back to my house, not knowing that I was being watched.

As I walked into the house I heard a low whistling, then… "GAH!" Something collided into my head. I held my now throbbing head and looked down to see the Boomerang. It looked a little different. Ok, it looked WAY different. First of all, it looked way more high-tech than my parents Boomerang, was colored pink, and had harts adoring it.

I picked up the Boomerang and went to find my parents. "Mom, Dad?" I called down the lab stairs. No reply. I went down and saw that the lab was a mess. Broken beakers, broken machine parts, and papers scattered everywhere. I started to panic. Where were my parents? Why was the lab a mess, and… is that a note? I went over to the note and started to read it.

_Dear Danny and Jazz,_

_Your father and I got invited to a ghost convention in Montana. I left money in the kitchen for food and other stuff you might need. We will be back in a few days. And Danny, clean up the lab, your father blew up another experiment. Also, don't touch the new and improved Boomerang, it still has some work to do. See you in a few days! _

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

After reading the note, I looked around the dirty lab and groaned. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Please R&R, it helps me improve my writing. ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter I forgot the disclaimer. The evil, evil disclaimer *glares at it*. Oh well, I can't avoid it forever. I do not own Danny phantom and any other product that might be mentioned. **

* * *

As I walked to the Nasty Burger to meet Sam and Tucker, I felt like I was being watched. I shrugged off the notion, but couldn't help looking around one more time before continuing to the Nasty Burger.

I saw the doors to the Nasty Burger, and saw Dash by the door with his friends. 'He's probably going to shove me through the door into someone's food again' I thought to myself. Even though Dash bullies me constantly, I love him. I don't know why but I do. When Dash saw me, he gave me a warm smile and said, "Hey Danny." I was confused at his sudden kindness, but returned the greeting. "Hey Dash." He gave me a small smile and opened the door for me, then followed me in along with his friends.

Sam and Tucker saw me and waved, but when they saw Dash they stopped waving and their expressions darkened. As I sat down Tuckered whispered to me, "Dude, what's Dash and his friends doing here?" I whispered back, "I don't know, but Dash is acting nice for some reason." He gave me a confused look, but before he could ask Dash about his antics, Dash asked me, "Hey Danny, can you come to the back of the Nasty Burger with me for a second?" His look didn't suggest anything bad was going to happen. "Sure," I said. As I got up, I gave Sam and Tucker a small smile before going to the back door of the Nasty Burger with Dash.

"What's up?" I asked when we were behind the building. He looked embarrassed, his face red, before looking at me and saying, "I love you." I stood there, shocked, as Dash stood in front of me, waiting for me to say something.

He sighed and said in a dejected voice, "You don't like me, do yo-?" "I like you too!" I said, feeling my face flush a crimson red. He looked at me with a surprised face, then took my face into his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. His lips were warm against mine, and I started to melt into the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and started to kiss back. He put his arms around my waist, grinding up against my body. I moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes of the heated kissing, Dash pulled back for air, his face flushed a light pink. He rested his forehead against mine and asked, "Danny, will you be my boyfriend?" I gave him a peck on the lips and said, "I would love to," and kissed him again.

Dash and I were so into the kiss we didn't hear the snaps of a camera until we heard someone say, "Tucker, Don't take pictures!" We heard Tucker reply, "But I could use this as blackmail later…" We turned toward Sam and Tucker just in time to see Sam hit Tuckers head.

Sam and Tucker saw us looking at them , and came out of hiding, averting our gazes. I gave Dash a smile and pulled him over to where Sam and Tucker were standing. "So, are you guys fine with us being together?" I asked my friends. Sam answered first, "Yea, I'm cool with it. You have the right to like whoever you want." Tucker went next, "Whatever floats your boat, dude."

I smiled at them , then turned to Dash and asked, "Would you like to come over to my house?" He gave me a quick peck on the lips and said, "I would love to."

* * *

**Some of a mother effing bitch. This took me two days to type out because I got distracted so many times *bangs head on nearby wall*. Well, at least I got to Act Five on Homestuck. That web comic is soooooo funny and just… something. I don't know. Minecraft is also time consuming. Well that's it for me. I might stay up for another hour or two before going to bed. R&R for more chapters, the reviews put a smile on my face! ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooo sorry for the late update! What has it been, like over a month? I am a horrible person leaving you for a month. BUT, I have a very good reason for it! My dad is getting married, and I have been busy with the wedding plans (my sister and I get to help out with the location and everything). School has also been a bitch. I mean, I like it and all, but homework just kills me. Oh, and also I finished the game Amnesia. I think it took me two months to finish ( the game is VERY scary. I don't recommend it to kids 12 and under, you might die of all the jump scares). So yea, without further ado, here's the third chapter of Alley Way.**

Dash P.O.V

I was happy. No, I was ecstatic. Danny and I were finally together. After two years of keeping my feelings to myself, I gathered up the courage to go and tell him. When I had told him, I thought he was disgusted with me, but then he quickly said 'I love you too'. I had stood there, astounded, before taking the sides of his face into my hands, and kissed him.

He had tensed up for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss, and even started to kiss back. Danny's lips tasted of a slight minty taste, and his lips felt moist as they moved against mine.

I snaked my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, feeling him wrap his arms around my waist. He moaned into my lips and pulled me closer, our bodies meshing together perfectly. After a few minutes of the passionate kiss, I pulled back to breath some much needed air. I rested my forehead against his and looked at his flushed face. Danny's face was a cherry color, and his eyes held a fiery lust.

After a moment or two, I gathered up the courage I still had, and asked, "Danny, will you be my boyfriend?"

He gave me a small smile, then said, "I would love to."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. He leaned up and kissed my lips gently, as if I was going to break if he was not careful.

Now we were at Danny's house, in said boy's room. I was pretty sure he was obsessed with NASA, because he had posters and toy ship models around the room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Danny asked. "How about a video game?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice.

"Sure! Is the game DOOMED alright?" Danny asked.

"Yea!"

And so, the game begun.

Three hours. It has been three hours since Danny and I started playing, and he was kicking my ass at the game. The score was currently 50 to 3. I stared at the screen in disbelief. How was he so good? Danny just smiled innocently. The smiling face was replaced with an embarrassed one when his stomach growled.

"Guess all that gaming made me hungry. Do you want to order pizza?" Danny asked.

"Sure," I said, stretching from my sitting position on the ground. Danny walked to the door, but turned back, came up to me, and pecked my lips before leaving again. I sat there for a moment before getting up to stretch my legs.

It took about five minutes of walking around to get the blood flowing through my feet again, before I stood in the middle of the room and looked at the room.

The toy rockets around look old, like, at least 10 years old. The ones in the boxes looked old too, and- wait. What's that sound? I turned around just in time to see a blast of green light hit me square in my chest, and blast me into the wall.

I fell hard onto the ground, the wind knocked out of me, and was trying hard not to black out. I could faintly hear the sound of footsteps coming toward me. I looked up, and my eyes met a pair of black combat boots. I looked further up, and saw black pants, followed by a black muscle shirt.

I was suddenly picked up by the collar of my shirt, and faced with the face of the person. The person Had emerald green eyes, flaming green hair that looked like it was fire, a green goatee that also looked like fire, and metal skin. Wait, metal?

Before I could think of anything else, the guy took out a strange gun, pointed it at me, and pulled the trigger.

I screamed as pain rippled through me. Thousands of volts where being pumped through me, and then as fast as it started, it stop. I was dropped to the ground, then kicked in the stomach. I looked up to see the figure smiling, before blacking out.

**I'm not too hot about the way I ended this chapter. It feels too rushed. I haven't been in the mood to write for a while, and my dad's wedding is not making it any better. Well, review and hope that I can get the next chapter out sooner. ~ **


End file.
